<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rockin' All Night Long by thesinalwaysshinesontv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002011">Rockin' All Night Long</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinalwaysshinesontv/pseuds/thesinalwaysshinesontv'>thesinalwaysshinesontv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Shameless Smut, Smut, band au, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinalwaysshinesontv/pseuds/thesinalwaysshinesontv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sexy times don't stop after the show.</p><p>“We’re about to go on stage dear, not the best time for sloppy make outs.”<br/>“Every time is the time for sloppy make outs.” Yugi mumbled against his neck.<br/>“Okay fine, just one."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rockin' All Night Long</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Found some older ygo fics that I figured would be alright to post over here. Since tumblr is basically dead for fics, ill be adding some more fics here over the weeks/months when I find time. Unfortunately nothing new, im basically retired from ygo fandom writing now sorry, but I hope people enjoy these older offerings~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was under half an hour until their entrance tonight. The warm up act had been a local band eager to please, and Yugi had seen potential in them. Atem trusted his partner’s judgement, and the others didn’t care much for what happened before. Pretty much, it came down to what Yugi chose, since he was the only one who liked scouting for their pre-show acts.</p><p>The band had finished not long before, leaving them waiting for the stage crew to finish setting up before they could go out.</p><p>“It’s like my skin is crawling, waiting around here,” Honda groaned, visibly shivering. “I hate pre-show cabin fever.”</p><p>“It ain’t cabin fever you idiot, it’s just you being impatient,” Jou replied, sticking his tongue out childishly.</p><p>“No it is! It makes me restless and I can’t sit still. That’s cabin fever!” Honda protested.</p><p>“It’s not even claustrophobic, you’re overreacting,” Jou scoffed.</p><p>“That doesn’t matter, it still applies!”</p><p>Atem sighed, rolling his eyes. “It does make you feel a bit restless, though,” he spoke up.</p><p>“<em>Thank you</em> Atem! See, the bass agrees with me,” Honda stuck his nose up into the air, smirking over at Jou.</p><p>“He’s not the brains of the group, he’s the eye candy.” Jou shot back, cackling. Honda spurted, stifling a chuckle behind a hand quickly.</p><p>Atem felt his face flush with heat, and he turned around, groaning. “Guys, come on…. Is this what I get for trying to help?”</p><p>“Hey, enough of that,” Yugi finally joined in, strutting up to the group. “Atem has a wonderful body and we all appreciate it. You’re just jealous.”</p><p>“Thanks babe,” Atem mumbled, still blushing.  </p><p>“Anytime, bass boy.” Yugi stalked over to him, wrapping his arms around Atem’s neck. His lips pressed wetly against the skin there.</p><p>“We’re about to go on stage dear, not the best time for sloppy make outs.”</p><p>“Every time is the time for sloppy make outs.” Yugi mumbled against his neck.</p><p>“Okay fine, just <em>one</em>,” Atem turned around, putting his arms on both sides of Yugi’s hips. They were already so close, all Atem had to do was move his head forward, and their lips met.</p><p>Yugi immediately opened his mouth more, his tongue coming out to trace around Atem’s lips. Atem returned the favour, lapping his tongue over Yugi’s in response. He pressed closer, chest flush with Yugi’s, seeking more.</p><p>Yugi hummed, scrunching his nose up over Atem’s. Just as Atem thought they couldn’t get any closer, Yugi proved him wrong.</p><p>They soon had to break for air, and Yugi swiped his tongue over his lips, giving Atem a toothy smile. “Thanks babe. Now, let’s get this ball rolling. The faster we smash out this concert, the faster we get to have…” here his voice dropped, so only Atem could hear, “alone time.”</p><p>“Then what are we waiting for?” Atem whispered back, pressing his lips against Yugi’s for a fleeting moment.</p><p>“My thoughts exactly,” Yugi grinned.</p><p>They exploded onto the stage with electrifying energy. The crowd’s roar rose in intensity, to an almost extreme level. Lights flashed across the stadium, and music boomed loudly from the stereo system stacked across the stage.</p><p>Yugi opened their act with his angelic voice. The crowd practically swooned immediately as he began to sing, and Atem was right there alongside them, weak in the knees as well.</p><p>He couldn’t help it; every time Yugi sung it was like Atem was hearing it for the first time, and falling in love all over again. He had a sappy smile over his face the whole concert. Occasionally Yugi would stalk up to him, rubbing against him and singing right in his ear. Atem would play along, much to the excited screams of the crowd, giving Yugi suggestive licks over his neck and eyebrow waggles.</p><p>Every time it happened, the camera crew would zoom in on them, allowing every single one of the thousands of people out in the rolling crowds to catch a glimpse of their intimacy.</p><p>Atem pulled his signature move in the final moments, ripping off Yugi’s shirt to draw a hand up his chest, flicking fingers off his chin.</p><p>Yugi had been mid song, and unable to protest, but the looks he gave Atem promised he would get revenge later. Considering Atem was already shirtless, taking away that opportunity, he figured it was a fair exchange.</p><p>By the time their encore had finished, Atem felt exhausted, his fingers twitching from drumming his guitar pick so hard for so long.</p><p>They retired to the back room, crashing down on the couches lying around. Atem collapsed onto one of them, leaning back into the plush fabric. He snatched a tube of moisturiser from the table, dropping it down onto his stomach.</p><p>“Not bad tonight guys, rocking it as always.” Jou gave them both thumbs ups, still grinning wildly, sweat pouring down his face.</p><p>“We fucking killed it.” Yugi laughed, flopping down on one of the couches.</p><p>“It killed my fingers,” Atem groaned, picking up the moisturiser and rubbing it over his digits.</p><p>“If you weren’t slathering them in gunk right now I’d offer to kiss them better.” Yugi grinned at him. Atem shot him a dirty look.</p><p>“This ‘gunk’ actually helps them. No offence to your mouth.”</p><p>Jou and Honda started cackling in the background. Atem smirked, and Yugi stuck his tongue out very childishly.</p><p>“You never complain every other time.”</p><p>“Neither do you, dear,” Atem poked his tongue out as well, earning him a scoff from Yugi.</p><p>“Fucking hell will you two just get a room already?” Jou groaned in the background. He moved his phone out of the way to pin a glare at them both, eyes flickering between the two of them.</p><p>“We can get <em>way</em> worse than this,” Atem chuckled.</p><p>‘Don’t even tempt us,” Yugi joined in. He shuffled closer, burying his face into Atem’s chest.</p><p>“Yugi.” Atem grunted, giving him a bemused look. Yugi wasn’t watching him, instead grumbling into his stomach.</p><p>“Mmmm.”</p><p>“Yugi I’m sweaty, don’t do that.”</p><p>“Bite me.”</p><p>“Don’t tempt me.”</p><p>“I dare you.”</p><p><em>Oh now you’ve done it,</em> Atem grinned. He dipped his head down past Yugi’s head, tilting it to the side. His teeth grazed over the exposed flesh of Yugi’s neck. Yugi straightened up, and Atem widened his reach, teeth pressing down over more skin. He get the reaction he wanted, Yugi huffing softly while his hot breath panted over Atem’s bare stomach.  </p><p>“Fuck yeah, that’s it,” Yugi grunted. He grinded his neck further against Atem’s teeth, sighing happily.</p><p>“You guys are so weird,” Honda snorted in the background.</p><p>“Woah hey hey,” Jou whistled, drawing both their eyes towards him. “If you guys are gunna fuck again, don’t do it on the couch this time. It’s a bitch to the staff who gotta clean it, and I don’t want to smell your cum.”</p><p>“Jou!” Atem spluttered, burying his face in his hands.</p><p>“He’s not wrong!” Honda chipped in.</p><p>“You’re gunna hear it anyway,” Yugi practically purred.</p><p>“Augh, I’m out then. Have fun lover boys,” Jou jumped off the couch, gluing his eyes to his phone as he quickly left the room.</p><p>“I thought he’d never leave,” Yugi teased. He stared at Honda, who had remained where he was, also flicking through his phone. He glanced up to meet their eyes, blinking widely.</p><p>“Uh… I’ll just leave too then, if you’re going to… yeah… Jou! Wait for me!” he scurried out of the room, chasing after Jou.</p><p>“Much better,” Atem said.</p><p>“Mmmm,” Yugi hummed, shifting around. He crawled off Atem, much to Atem’s disappointment, shuffling to the other edge of the couch.</p><p>As Yugi turned back around, he let his legs sprawl out over Atem’s lower body. The heels of his shoes dug into Atem’s stomach while he shuffled around.</p><p>“Are you right there?” Atem scoffed.</p><p>“More than comfortable, love. What’s wrong?” Yugi grinned back.</p><p>“Hm. If I wasn’t already aware of how much you had been stomping around in those on stage, I’d pull them off you with my teeth alone.” Atem flicked a finger against the leather heels, tracing over the edge lines up to the buckles.</p><p>“As sexy as that would be, no doubt, I’d rather you don’t use your mouth on my shoes,” Yugi smirked, pressing the flat of his heel further against Atem’s torso. “I can think of much more useful places it could be.”</p><p>Atem couldn’t deny the way his body flushed in response to Yugi’s words, nor how it all seemed to pool into one direction.</p><p>He needed a distraction, but also felt the burning need to fuel his desire growing. He turned his head into one of Yugi’s legs, pressing lips against the sliver of skin between jeans and shoes. He used his nose to nudge the jeans seam upwards, giving him more delicious skin to devour.</p><p>“Go on then, take them off,” Yugi huffed. “Something tells me they’ll be useless for tonight…”</p><p>Atem shot him a grin, waggling his eyebrows for further measure. Yugi laughed at him, nudging his stomach with his other heel softly.</p><p>Atem seized it between his hands, expertly unlatching the buckles and releasing Yugi’s foot. The skin was smooth and soft underneath, and Atem kissed it furiously, lavishing it with attention while his hands moved to fiddle with the other heel.</p><p>It gave way just as easily under Atem’s careful touches, and he brought his head over to that foot, kissing it as well.</p><p>“I’ve taken away your weapons, now what will you do, oh benevolent leader?” Atem smiled up at Yugi.</p><p>Yugi grinned back, lifting a foot above Atem’s head. He brought it down slowly, putting pressure against Atem’s head. It forced him to move to Yugi’s whim, and he found he had to push his body up into a crouched position to see where Yugi was leading him. His head pressed close to Yugi’s crotch, and realisation dawned on him<em>. Ah, that.</em></p><p>“Use that smart mouth of yours, gorgeous man,” Yugi said softly. Atem glanced up at him to see his eyes half lidded, and his lips parted slightly. He was definitely in the mood already, and Atem’s own body was scrambling to pump into motion in response.</p><p>“As you wish,” Atem whispered. He ducked under Yugi’s leg, gently prying it away and back to its position beside its twin.</p><p>With both legs easily in his grip, and his position already hunched over, he began to shuffle over the couch on his knees.</p><p>Yugi was intoxicating, the alluring scent of his natural musk only enhanced by the clinging remains of his body spray, stubbornly sticking to him through the sweat of their performance. The sweat was the furthest thing from Atem’s mind as he licked and sucked up Yugi’s legs, dipping his tongue in whenever he found a rip in the style of the jeans.</p><p>His hands kept him moving forward, slowly creeping ahead of his mouth, until they reached Yugi’s crotch. He raised his head, waiting for Yugi’s response.</p><p>“Hey don’t stop,” Yugi huffed, looking irritated.</p><p>“But you’re still wearing jeans, I can’t exactly suck anything through them,” Atem chuckled, tapping a finger against Yugi’s crotch to further his point.</p><p>Yugi groaned, wriggling away from Atem and sitting further up. His hands fumbled at the buckles to his many belts, and he cursed quietly.</p><p>“The price you pay for fashion,” Atem remarked.</p><p>“Shut up it looks sexy,” Yugi mockingly stuck out his tongue, but Atem just saw it as an opportunity. He lunged forward, shoving his mouth against Yugi’s, nipping at his tongue.</p><p>“Mmm! Mem!” Yugi jerked backwards, right up against the armrest.</p><p>“It does look sexy, but I can’t suck your dick with it on,” Atem grinned. Yugi shot him a glare, finally unlatching the last buckle. His belts flew off the couch, freeing his pants. He wasted no time pulling them down, lifting his butt off the couch to momentarily tug them off.</p><p>Atem returned to his position hovering over Yugi’s legs, waiting patiently for him to finish. With one last jerk of effort, Yugi parted the top flaps of his jeans, feeding his dick out of the hole it created. He gave a satisfied huff, gaze returning to Atem.</p><p>“So far I’ve put in far more effort than you, about time you stop sucking and start <em>sucking</em>.”</p><p>“I’d be more than happy to oblige, my love,” Atem purred, adoring the hooded look he received in response.</p><p>As much as it pained him, he had to tear his eyes away from Yugi’s in order to redirect his attention to the dick in front of him. He bent down, prodding it lightly with the pad of his finger. It was hot to the touch, much hotter than he had expected. Yugi was <em>definitely</em> needy tonight. He was just better at hiding it than Atem was.</p><p>Not that Atem minded, since he was more than happy to announce how much he needed Yugi right then and there.</p><p>He dove down, pressing the tip of Yugi’s cock to his lips. He dragged his tongue over it, come bubbling out of the slit and over his mouth.</p><p>“Hey babe, like my new lipstick colour?” he grinned up at Yugi. Inwardly he cheered as Yugi groaned at his joke, a loud slap coming from Yugi’s hand as he pressed it against his forehead.</p><p>“I’d prefer you to be choking over cracking jokes,” he said.</p><p>“I can do that too, sure thing,” Atem nodded. He opened his mouth, feeding Yugi’s cock inside in one slick movement.</p><p>“F-Fuck Atem!” was the response form Yugi, and Atem kept going, relishing in the short breaths Yugi was gasping out.</p><p>He panted and breathed around the dick, using his tongue to reposition it in his mouth. Lips sealed around the edge, and he slid back out before pushing it inside again. Just for fun, he let his teeth graze along the top and bottom as he pulled back out, and Yugi whined in response.</p><p>“God, do that again!” he gasped. Atem obliged, sliding his lips down and then coming back up, grinding his teeth lightly against the skin.</p><p>Yugi twitched under him, back arching off the couch. His hand wriggled into Atem’s hair, tugging, pleading desperately for more.</p><p>His hips thrust forward, cramming his cock further down Atem’s throat. Atem took a deep breath, coaxing his mouth wider to accommodate the sudden change.</p><p>He made a grunting sound, and Yugi suddenly swore. “God, fuck, I can’t deal with this, I need- stop.”</p><p>Atem paused, gratefully slipping Yugi’s cock out of his mouth, raising his head and frowning. “Something wrong?”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re not moaning enough for my liking,” Yugi panted. He suddenly leapt up into a sitting position, hands on Atem’s shoulders. Before Atem could say or protest anything, he was suddenly been pushed down onto the couch, blinking up at a very seductive looking Yugi.</p><p>His eyes were dark, face flushed and lips parted in soft pants. Atem was enthralled, losing himself in those swirling depths. Yugi bent down to lock their mouths together, pressing his bare chest against Atem’s. Atem was suddenly incredibly grateful for his stage performance of ripping Yugi’s shirt off, while not wearing one himself. It paid off in moments like this, when they had less work to do to get closer.</p><p>Yugi broke their kiss, growling softly. “You’re wearing too much now,” he said, a hand roughly palming at Atem’s crotch. He was already beyond hard, and he felt a whine break through his defences as Yugi massaged his dick through his pants.</p><p>“T-Take them off then,” Atem groaned. Yugi hummed in response, licking over Atem’s cheek before moving back.</p><p>His hands both moved to Atem’s belt, making quick work of it and tossing it off to where his mountain was lying around on the ground.</p><p>Atem stayed on his back, butt raised slightly in the air to allow Yugi room to work. Yugi scrambled to pull the pants off, sliding them down Atem’s legs until the bundled around his ankles.</p><p>“Good enough,” he huffed, and Atem laughed in response.</p><p>“You got the lube?”</p><p>“Of course,” Yugi dug a hand into his jeans’ pocket, pulling out a small plastic bottle.</p><p>“Please don’t tell me you took that on stage,” Atem stared at it, eyes widening.</p><p>“Nah, just snatched it on the way past off the stage. Why? Did you think I carried this all day and night just waiting to shove it up your arse?” Yugi sniggered, flicking the cap off.</p><p>He squirted the gel all over his fingers, making a <em>squelching</em> sound as he moved the digits against each other.</p><p>Atem shifted his position, propping his head up on the armrest with his body sprawled over the rest of the couch. Yugi was crouched by his waist, between his legs. He touched a hand to Atem’s entrance, cold and wet from the lube. He pressed it inside Atem, sliding in easily with the moisture.</p><p>Atem could feel it fidgeting around, pressing up against sensitive skin.</p><p>Yugi worked ever so slowly, adding more fingers. Each time they slotted in, Atem braced himself as his walls were stretched. Yugi’s touches were soft and skilled, though, and it never reached a stage of being too uncomfortable. His experience showed with every move, every caress and push.</p><p>Yugi wriggled his fingers, pushing them in further. Atem moaned, pushing his body closer.</p><p>“H-Hurry,” he panted.</p><p>“Calm down, I need to make sure it won’t hurt,” Yugi chuckled.</p><p>“Augh,” Atem huffed, tossing his head to the side.</p><p>It felt like an eternity before Yugi finally took his fingers out.</p><p>“All right, I’m done,” he said, pulling back. Atem glanced at him, watching Yugi squeeze more lube from the bottle. In his other hand he fished out a condom packet from his other pants’ pocket. Atem didn’t bother to comment on that one, just rolling his eyes in good faith.</p><p>Yugi rolled the condom over his dick, smoothing out the rubber before lather the lube over the top, coating it in the thick gel.</p><p>“There goes my snack,” Atem sighed dramatically.</p><p>“Stop, you dork,” Yugi snorted, grinning. He slapped Atem with half-hearted effort.</p><p>“A true loss for us all.”</p><p>“Hey, you’re ruining the mood. You wanna get fucked or not?”</p><p>“Of course,” Atem grinned, his eyelids lowering to assist the effect he wanted. “You gunna fuck me or not?”</p><p>“Shit Atem,” Yugi swore, licking his lips. “Okay, hold still now,” he warned. Atem gave a curt nod, already prepared.</p><p>Yugi entered him, dick sliding in. It was thicker than Yugi’s fingers, and stretched him wider. He grunted, trying to relax. He took a deep breath, relaxing his muscles, letting Yugi keep pushing in until he was fully sheathed.</p><p>“Ah… That’s it,” Yugi sighed happily. He dipped his head down to Atem’s, rubbing his cheek against Atem’s.</p><p>“Mmm,” Atem muttered in agreement. He experimentally clenched his muscles around Yugi’s dick, feeling it twitch in response. “I’m ready.”</p><p>“All right,” Yugi whispered. He gave Atem a soft peck on the lips, moving back into position. He placed his hands palms down over Atem’s hips, rubbing his thumbs against silky skin.</p><p>Atem felt the dick inside him pulling out, sliding slowly over his muscles. He was sure the movements were deliberate; there was more than enough lube to get them slamming in seconds, and Yugi was already half way to his climax from Atem’s ministrations before.</p><p>“God I’m already hard enough Yugi, just go for it,” Atem moaned.</p><p>“Shit, me too,” Yugi huffed, panting loudly. He rolled his body forward, and Atem felt Yugi’s dick inch further inside, prompting him to gasp at the feeling of something pushing deeper inside him.</p><p>“Ah, Yugi- do, do it again.” Atem begged. He was rewarded with a chuckle, and Yugi thrust forward again.</p><p>“You like that?” Yugi hummed.</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Then let’s keep doing that.”</p><p>Atem closed his eyes, letting his body melt further into the couch. With Yugi’s grip on his waist, he had no concerns over moving. He knew Yugi would do the rest just as eagerly as he would.</p><p>One of his hands left Atem’s hip, moving instead to grasp his dick. Fingers curled around the hot flesh, and Atem gasped, electricity sparking through his body.</p><p>He curled his back up into Yugi’s touches, and by extension, made it easier for Yugi to thrust into him.</p><p>“Ah, that’s better,” Yugi growled, bending closer. He dragged his tongue over Atem’s bare chest, hot breath following the slick saliva. Atem shakily grasped a handful of Yugi’s hair, digging his fingers through thick locks. He tugged, urging Yugi further on.</p><p>Yugi rolled his hips, slamming into Atem further. He never paused in his movements, even as he jerked his hand up and down Atem’s dick.</p><p>Everything was hot and heavy, sweat slick over their bodies. Skin rubbed against skin, and Atem felt the weight of his release grow deep inside. His dick throbbed in protest each time Yugi squeezed it, and he felt the dam growing closer and closer to overflowing.</p><p>“Yugi-”</p><p>“I know,” Yugi grunted in response. “I just- nrg!” he gasped suddenly, eyes squeezing shut. Atem stared at him, realisation dawning on him seconds later.</p><p>He felt Yugi finish inside him, his head dropping down to moosh against Atem’s chest. His breath was rugged and hot, just as Atem’s insides felt as warmth flooded him. With his release, however, Yugi stopped moving, his hand staying dormant over Atem’s dick.</p><p>“Yugi, don’t stop,” Atem protested. He dropped his hand from Yugi’s hair down to the hand over his dick, desperately trying to make Yugi continue.</p><p>Yugi finally seemed to understand, his hands returning to motion. They were more rigorous than before, clutching tighter around the length of it and stroking faster.</p><p>“Come on Atem,” Yugi grunted, moving his head. He glanced up at Atem from his lazy position against Atem’s chest, eyes glazed over but a lopsided smile over his face.</p><p>“I’m- I’m close,” Atem panted. “Just-”</p><p>“Mmm, you coming?” Yugi chuckled. He gave Atem a rather hard stroke, and Atem felt his dam break.</p><p>Bucking off the couch, Atem spilled his release. It covered his lower stomach, leaking down onto Yugi’s fingers. Yugi kept stroking him through it, until he had nothing left to give.</p><p>“Ah… ha… fuck…” Atem gasped for air. Lying back on the couch, he sighed happily, content to slowly merge with the soft fabric below him while he recovered. Yugi equally was heavy against his chest, moaning softly. He suddenly started to move, though, drawing Atem’s attention.</p><p>He lazily turned his head to observe Yugi unwrapping the blown up condom from his dick, peeling it off and tying off the open end.</p><p>“Mmm need a bin,” he yawned, gently balancing the rubber down on the ground.</p><p>“We do. And also towels, to clean up this,” Atem gestured to his come splattered all over their stomachs.</p><p>“Shame can’t move.” Came Yugi’s slurred reply.</p><p>“But we should get cleaned up,” Atem sighed. Yugi groaned, flopping over to his side, wriggling into the space between the couch backing and Atem’s body.</p><p>“I ain’t getting’ up,” he muttered.</p><p>Atem smiled, brushing hair away from Yugi’s face.</p><p>“You stay here then, and I’ll go get some towels,” Atem kissed his forehead, rising from the couch.</p><p>“I love you,” Yugi mumbled after him.  </p><p>“I love you too,” Atem called back, shuffling out of the room. Despite the awkwardness to his gait from their session on the couch, Atem felt like stars were dancing in his chest, warmth spreading everywhere, even to the tips of his fingers.</p><p>He smiled to himself, pressing a palm to his cheek. He didn’t think it was possible to love Yugi anymore than he did, but every day, he was proven otherwise.</p><p>And he couldn’t have be happier to be wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>